


Letting Go

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: AU - High School, M/M, Shovel talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: When Jonghyun raises his brother Hyunbin after their parents pass away, he doesn't expect to have to face his best friend Minhyun in this way.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

The silence hung, but Jonghyun doesn't stop staring down the person sitting at the other end of his table. His face is twisted into a frown that just naturally makes its way there. Aron is, thankfully, quiet as he looks between him and Minhyun, before he stands and herds Minki and Dongho away despite their protests. Of course the senior knows, Minhyun always told him everything.

Minhyun sighed, leaning forward, but Jonghyun doesn't even flinch. "Look, J, I..." his voice fails on him, but he gathers his wits. "I love him."

Jonghyun knows that. He found them making out on his couch.

"I know that you love him too, that you've basically been raising him for as long as the two of you had been alive, and that's why I want your blessing."

Jonghyun looked away, flicking his eyes to the floor in a petulant gesture.

"I love Hyunbin, J... I won't hurt him."

And Jonghyun knows this, know Minhyun by the back of his hand, and knows if there was anyone who could protect Hyunbin, it was him. But still. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Minhyun flinches back.

"I had to learn by seeing your tongues stuck in each other's mouths and your hand under his shirt."

_There's a burn of acrid smoke, the heavy scent of blood, and a weak voice. Fingers clasped around his, heavy and tired and pleading, take care of Bin, take care of him, Jong-_

"I thought you trusted me. I thought he trusted me too."

Minhyun looks up frantically, "He does! I do! It's just..." he looks for the right word and draws a blank. "You can be a bit, exaggerated."

Jonghyun remembers the countless men that had been approaching his brother since they were young and scoffed. Minhyun though, Minhyun he thought would tell him. Honestly it wasn't like he couldn't see the lovestruck looks they sent to each other's backs when they thought no one was looking. It was why he invited the other boy home so much.

"Do you love him? Look at me straight in the eye and say it."

_No- no I thought I did but she- no he's too- I did but you were too- I thought his pretty face was enough- I just wanted to try it out- I don't know anymore- it's all your fault that we- it's all your fault that they- it's all your fault that_

"I love Hyunbin...More than anything." Minhyun's eyes are centred on his, more focused and determined than he had ever seen Minhyun be. Something in Jonghyun stirs, and he finds himself relax.

It's funny how Minhyun, usually so calm and centred, would become so emotional with his brother, and maybe one day they'll laugh about the redness of his cheeks, or Jonghyun would tell stories to the kids he didn't doubt would appear sooner or later. Minhyun looked away almost embarrassedly.

Jonghyun doesn't realise, but he has a look in his face that would strike disappointment in their hearts. Minhyun almost cringed, he never liked The Look being on him.

"You already know, but since our parents died, he doesn't like to sleep alone." Jonghyun closed his eyes at the thought of _hyung can I sleep with you tonight I'm scared-_ and he shook his head. "Don't break his heart or you will know what it's like to see me angry."

Minhyun gulped, but nodded earnestly. His friend had never been outright angry before, so a part of him shuddered at the thought. Jonghyun's gaze softened.

"Take care of him Minhyun. But don't spoil him at your own expense. I trust you enough to know the limit."

Those words, despite being soft, held so much more weight than everything else.

"Yeah," Minhyun gulped, before saying as solidly as he could. "I promise."

Quelled, Jonghyun smiled, and the aura dissipated. The rest of their group also drifted back, and Jonghyun shoved Minki as he tried to shovel out some sort of information. Dongho cackled, before situating himself directly behind Jonghyun to run his hand through Jonghyun's fringe and let him rest against his stomach. Jonghyun whined at the babying but soon gave up and let himself relax.

They were all there when Jonghyun and Hyunbin's parents passed ( _the pattering rain on the brothers' small bodies that seemed to blend into the darkness of the sky- the tears that fell from Hyunbin's eyes that stayed stubbornly in Jonghyun's- the feeling of wanting to do something, but not being able to_ ). They knew for all the bravado he put up, letting Minhyun off with just a talk took a lot from him. It's what happened when you basically raised your baby brother, even before your parents passed away.

They also knew that Jonghyun would also be giving a talk to Hyunbin after, since Jonghyun was nothing but caring, especially to his closest friends and family. Minhyun has his skeletons in his closet, Jonghyun knew about them all. Jonghyun is nothing but thorough, they would be surprised if Hyunbin cried when his beloved Hyung turns the threatening eye on him. 


End file.
